1. Field
This invention comprises a hybrid chemical/mechanical treatment method for inactivating and removing pharmaceuticals and other chemical contaminants in waters. More particularly, it relates to a water treatment plant and method employing oxidation/reduction, and acidification/alkalinization cycles using sulfur dioxide and lime for inactivating and removing pharmaceuticals and other contaminants in waters to meet environmental requirements.
2. State of the Art
In the following article entitled “Human Pharmaceuticals in Wastewater Treatment Processes” Posted on: Sunday, 31 Jul. 2005, 03:00 CDT, it states:
“The presence of human pharmaceutical compounds in surface waters is an emerging issue in environmental science. In this study the occurrence and behavior of human pharmaceuticals in a variety of wastewater treatment processes is reviewed. Although some groups are not affected by sewage treatment processes others are amenable to degradation, albeit incomplete. While water purification techniques such as granular activated carbon could potentially remove these pollutants from wastewater streams, the high cost involved suggests that more attention should be given to the potential for the optimization of current treatment processes, and reduction at source in order to reduce environmental contamination.